


The Cure To Growing Older

by thesewordselope (jadebloods)



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood, Blood Drinking, Bloodplay, Butch/Femme, Crossover, F/F, Genderswap, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Character of Color, Mutant, POV Lesbian Character, Vampire Sex, Vampire Turning, Vampires, femmeslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-06
Updated: 2012-04-06
Packaged: 2017-11-03 03:42:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/376750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadebloods/pseuds/thesewordselope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of all the things Logan thought she would never do, this was definitely one of them. She could already feel the teeth against her neck, and Wentz wasn't even biting down yet. She grabbed Wentz by the short hairs at the nape of her neck and pulled her away. Not so fast. (a genderswap mutant/vampire crossover femmeslash AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cure To Growing Older

**Author's Note:**

> This is... quite possibly one of the weirdest things I've ever written. And this is coming from the girl who has written Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles fanfiction. Basically? I wrote genderswap Wolverine (from the X-Men) and Pete Wentz. Um. They're lesbians. It was the only way I could make the pairing plausible in my head. Oh, and Pete is a vampire. Yes, I know. Weird. But it also works, in a very strange kind of way.
> 
> Originally posted to the damnyouwentz LJ community on July 25, 2006. For my friend Jenny.

Of all the things Logan thought she would never do, this was definitely one of them. She could already feel the teeth against her neck, and Wentz wasn't even biting down yet. She grabbed Wentz by the short hairs at the nape of her neck and pulled her away. _Not so fast._

What are you afraid of? The hair in Logan's fist was cut short and choppy, with red patches scattered in the dark brown. Wentz was about the same height as Logan, and had the look of someone who had been a few places and gotten a few bruises along the way. Skinny, yes, but tough. Logan could appreciate that. 

_I don't know-- God._

She didn't believe in God, though, and she hadn't believed in vampires until today. She still didn't one hundred percent believe that Wentz was a vampire. It had to just be another kind of mutation, that's all. She'd met werewolves that had turned out to be mutants, hadn't she? Hell, her ex-girlfriend had been a fucking _African goddess_ , and if that could be the end result of mutation, then why couldn't Wentz be a mutant vampire? 

Logan realized she had been busy rationalizing while Wentz had taken off her shirt. She had on a black bra, with little white bats in a line along the underwire. A similar bat had been tattooed on her stomach, just below the navel. Logan rubbed the patch of skin with her thumb, feeling the slightly raised edges of one corner where it hadn't healed exactly right. _Must be nice._

What? 

I tried getting a tattoo once. My body rejected it. 

Wentz grabbed Logan's wrist and squeezed with her nails, and the pain was like a fishhook in the jaw. Adrenaline tasted like dirty pennies on Logan's tongue as blood started to trickle down her palm, and just as abruptly, the flow stopped as the wound closed. Wentz leaned down and kissed Logan's hand, the blood coating her lips like gloss, fangs barely gracing her bottom lip as she grinned. It was easy to see how this was going to work. 

While she hadn't exactly been pale before (something that had caught Logan's eye, since it set her apart from her band mates), moments after swallowing that small amount of Logan's blood a flush began to creep up her neck. Her eyes, previously green, developed a brown tinge around the edges. Logan watched these changes with fascination as Wentz's eyes closed slowly in an obvious expression of ecstasy-- or was that orgasmic bliss? 

She reopened her eyes. _So would mine, if I tried to get one now._

It occurred to Logan that they weren't speaking out loud. She'd never heard of vampires having telepathy in the classical sense. Then again, she wasn't exactly an expert. The thought of eternal damnation was pretty heavy. Logan had enough trouble what with the not aging and not remembering most of her past. She didn't need the prospect of being undead right now, thank you. Especially not when she was thinking with her clit. Wentz had returned to the nape of her neck, breathing on her shoulder, exciting the little hairs there. Her skin felt touched with fever, that too cold, too sensitive feeling that reacted to every little thing, every accidental brush, and the lighter the touch, the more painful it was. 

_Don't kill me_ , she tried to say, but it didn't come out. Her jaw dropped open as Wentz sucked on her throat, pulling the blood to the surface where she could taste it. It wouldn't stay there long, though. Logan had never had a hickey in her life. She felt teeth again, and this time she didn't say no. 

She could feel the skin tearing, and it made her whole body tense up. She hunched her shoulders and pressed her head back against the wall, afraid to move an inch, as though that would make it worse. Her jaw remained slack and she breathed through her mouth, slow and steady, trying to breathe through the pain like they tell pregnant women to do during childbirth. Wentz was wrapped around her body like a constrictor, kneading her back with her hands while sucking at her neck and grinding her crotch into Logan's knee. _How does it feel?_ she asked, trying to distract herself from the sharp pain somewhere just south of the corner of her jaw. 

"I need more," Wentz said out loud, pulling away from Logan and tugging off her pants. She made to unbutton Logan's Levi's, but Logan grabbed her wrist and pulled her back into her lap. This kid clearly didn't understand the whole stone butch thing, and right now wasn't the time for a lesson in lesbian gender politics, so a distraction was necessary. She snaked a finger into Wentz's underwear, feeling the damp cotton cling to her hand. Wentz arched and moaned, biting down harder, and Logan took a moment to hope that she'd get out of this encounter with her soul intact. 

Soon she began to feel dizzy, the arms holding Wentz in her lap beginning to tremble from the pain and the loss of blood. Her healing factor began replacing the lost blood almost immediately, but it was a slow process, and Wentz was sucking it out faster than she could replenish it. _Stop. STOP IT_ , she screamed in her head and jerked away violently. 

Wentz's half-lidded eyes were mostly unfocused; she was clearly drunk on Logan's blood. _You have no idea,_ she said, _you will never understand what I can feel right now._

Logan clenched her teeth as the wound on her neck knitted shut. "Yeah. You're right. I have no idea what it is like to live forever." She pushed Wentz out of the way and began rebuttoning her jeans. 

_Wait. Where are you going?_ Not only was she drunk, but she was confused as well. 

"This was a mistake," Logan mumbled to no one in particular. 

_Obviously it wasn't._ Wentz pressed Logan's shoulders against the wall with a surprising amount of strength for her small frame. Logan's head hit the wall hard, and the noise of her teeth clacking together shuddered through her skull. Now this was unexpected. Logan had never had anyone try to physically overpower her before, and it looked as though Wentz could actually do it. If she took a moment to think about it, she'd realize that she was actually a little afraid. She felt the back of her head tenderly with one hand, and there was a small trickle of blood on the tips of her fingers when she pulled away. Wentz grabbed her hand and sucked on her fingers, obviously enjoying this. _You can't really think this is a coincidence. I'm an undead blood-sucking leech, and you're a living, breathing person with blood in their veins who also happens to be almost impossible to kill._

"'Almost' being the key word, there." Yep, Logan was definitely beginning to feel uncomfortable. "You know, if you turn me into a vampire, you won't be able to--" She didn't get to finish the thought because Wentz had firmly lodged her knee between Logan's thighs and began to grind it against her, pushing her inseam against her clit. 

"Shut up," Wentz whispered into Logan's ear. When she bit down on Logan's neck this time, it was a little more bearable. Logan's body still jerked instinctively, but the pain itself wasn't so bad. That might have had something to do with the friction going on in her jeans, or it might just have been that she was getting used to it. The intensity of it turned her nerves into speakers on full blast, pumping stimuli in a steady stream. Hands, teeth, denim, and knees. 

She groped for Wentz's underwear, slipping her hand back inside, and this time she found Wentz's erect clit immediately, massaging it lightly in time to the pressure of Wentz's knee between her own legs. She felt the pull from Wentz's lips and the heat of her body pressed against Logan's still mostly clothed torso. Wentz began to rotate her hips with Logan's fingertips, pulling away from Logan's neck to kiss her on the lips. Logan could taste traces of her own blood still on Wentz's tongue, and it tasted like the dirty pennies of adrenaline from before. Or maybe that really was adrenaline, or both, but Wentz was gasping for breath in Logan's ear so she focused instead on rotating her fingers more rapidly around Wentz's clit and grinding on the inseam of her Levi's until she felt Wentz's body stiffen and a barely-heard whimper. She came, rocking against Wentz's now motionless knee as Wentz licked the last trails of blood from Logan's already healing bite wound. 

Logan leaned back against the wall and let out a long, slow breath. Her heart thumped in her throat and the balls of her feet throbbed as Wentz went more or less limp in her lap. "I hope you didn't--" 

_Close the curtains, love._ Wentz collapsed onto the bed as Logan stood up and crossed the room to the double windows. The sun was just beginning to peek over the horizon, and if she felt a tingling sensation as the sunlight hit her skin, she chose to ignore it.


End file.
